Pain or Love
by HarukaKoi90
Summary: Something bad has happened to Yusuke and the only one who can is the little fire demon known as Hiei. Will Hiei help or make it worse. Yusuke/Hiei
1. Chapter 1 start

**This is my first YU YU HAKUSHO story, i know it might not be the best but im trying.**

**This is a Yusuke/Hiei pairing**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

The smell of blood was in the air. The rain making it spread like wild fire in a forest. A red eyed man followed the scent to the source. To him it smelt so familiar and he didn't like that. Once he smelled it before he could never forget that. He almost lost the person before with that smell. Jumping the roof tops as fast as he can, to anyone passing by he was just a blur. He stopped on the roofs edge where the smell was strongest.

He looked down and saw a body laying on the ground. The person wasn't near death which was a relief but it was still bad. The red eyed man climbed down the roof and made his way to the body. As he got closer he noticed the person wearing a pair of tight yet torn blue jeans and a torn over sized white shirt. It was none other than Yusuke Urameshi, his team leader and dare he say it his friend.

He kneeled down next to the body and moved his to his back so he can see the damaged. He lifted up the boy's shirt a little to see a stab wound. It was an inch in a half long and pretty deep from the looks of it. He picked up the younger one in his arm and dashed to Yusuke's apartment. It seemed like for ever to get to the poor Boy's house.

Instead of going through the front door, which he knew would be locked since Yusuke has been gone for almost a month, he went through the bedroom window. Inside he went into the bathroom, laying Yusuke on the floor as he went through the medicine cabinet. He found a first aid kit along with alcohol. He set the items next to Yusuke then he took off the boy's shirt.

"H-Hiei?" Yusuke said as he opened his eyes a little.

"Hn." Was the reply from the little fire demon. Hiei put his hand on Yusuke shoulder as he held the alcohol just above the wound. "This is going to hurt, Detective."

He tipped the bottle over and poured the liquide onto the wound. As soon as it hit shot a wave of pain through Yusuke's body. A sickening scream ripped through the boy's throat. Hiei winced at hearing the scream. After a minute the boy passed out again. Hiei took a needle and thread, he started to stitch up the wound. Once that was done he up a bandage and gauge around Yusuke's body.

Hiei scooped up the boy and walked towards the bed. He lay him down and put the cover him. Hiei went to go clean up the bloody mess in the bathroom but the sound of Yusuke's chattering teeth and voilent shivers stopped him. The boy didn't have a fever nor an infection, so why? It hit him suddenly the loss of blood is making him cold.

Hiei made a quick decision, since the boy as asleep he wouldn't know. He crawled into the bed and snuggled up to Yusuke's chest. With him being a fire demon he was a natural heater and he would never freeze as fast as a human would nor a lowly demon.

Hiei's eyes widen when Yusuke wrapped his arms around him and snuggled his face into the demons hair. It was so weird to have someone holding Hiei this way, yeah Mukuro held him but to him it was out of pitty since she was a woman. Hiei just pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he closed his eyes as subconsciously wiggled his face to Yusuke's chest. Soon the fire demon fell asleep.

A scream awoke Hiei from his slumber. He looked over and saw Botan and Keiko standing in the rooms doorway. Their eye were wide in shock not only for seeing the little fire demon in bed with Yusuke but how bloody both the bathroom and he was. He quickly got out of the bed and in window before they could as him any questions.

Just as Hiei flew out the window Yusuke shot up in the bed. At once he regretted it, his hands went to his stomach. "What the-? Huh?" He saw the two girls. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We just came over to clean your house since you've been gone for a month." Botan said walking in and placing some rags down on the dresser.

"Yu-yusuke, what happened? Your bathroom has blood everywhere." Keiko chimed in looking scared.

"Huh?" Yusuke gently looked over towards the bathroom. Indeed there was blood everywhere. His eyes widen in shock. "Holy shit! It looks like a murder took place in there."

"Are you telling me that you don't know what happened?" Keiko asked taking a seat on the bed. She didn't like that her best friend didn't know what happened in his own house.

"No, hell I dont even know how I got home or why it feels like someone is stabbing me." Yusuke looked down and saw his stomach was bandaged up. The bandage had a little blood leaking through. He tried to rack his brain for anything that would tell him what happened before he woke up but nothing came to mind.

"Hiei was here." Botan said as she went into the bathroom picking up the first aid kit. "When he saw us he took off running. Oh, he too was covered in blood."

Yusuke's face fell at her words. Why would he be there let alone covered in blood? He got off the bed. He grabbed a clean black shirt from his dresser and slipped it on. He went to the closet to get his plade long sleeve shirt to fight against the little chill. Yusuke made his way out of the room but was stopped by someone grabbing hold of his wrist. He tensed and turned around seeing Keiko.

"Where are you going Yusuke? You shouldn't be moving since you're hurt." Worry lanced in her voice.

"I'm going to find Hiei, he knows what happened since he was here." Yusuke smiled at her. "Don't worry about me, Keiko, this is nothing. Its more like a paper cut to me."

She looked at him for a minute then let him go. "Okay Yusuke." She put her hand on her hip and her finger in his face. "You just better be careful."

He smiled at her. Once he was outside he started to run towards the city park. He knew that's where the little demon would be, he always goes there. To him it was like Demon world. Now Yusuke thought about it, he could be in Demon world since the portal was left open after Sensui. He slowed down at the thought and frowned. If he was in Demon world it was be very hard to find him.

He stopped altogether when he entered the park. He really didn't want to go back there for some reason. Its like his brain was saying to never go there or someone terribly bad will happened. Growling at his frustration, he ran further into the park. Nothing made sense to him right now, at least if Hiei was here he could just get a few answers to fit in his scrambled puzzle.

A sudden feeling of a familiar demonic energy hit him. It was Hiei. He ran faster towards where the feeling was coming from. Just a few feet in front of him, up in a tree was Hiei. A smile came to the Detective's face. He stopped at the base of the tree, his hand on the truck to support him as he panted.

"H-hey Hie-" His words feel short as unconsciousness hit him.

Right before he hit the ground Hiei caught him. Hiei look Yusuke over and saw he was bleeding pretty bad. A hiss came from Hiei. The Detective never learned to take it easy when he was hurt very badly. Up in Hiei's arms again as he made his way to Genkai's temple to go see his sister, she could help Yusuke.

"Detective." The voice sounded so far away and faded that it was hard to hear. "Detective!" This time it was closer and sounded angery. Why was it sounding angry for? They had no reason to be angry, did they? "Yusuke!"

That worked, Yusuke acknowledged at first with a moan. He looked up at the one who called him. It was Hiei. "Uh, what?"

"You attacked Kurama and Myself." Hiei said, his voice held no emotion but his eyes held anger and worriness.

"Huh?!" Yusuke tried to sit but realized he couldn't. "Why can't I move."

Hiei let you of Yusuke's wrists after a moment then got off his stomach a second longer to make sure he wasn't going to attack again. Yusuke blinked after Hiei got off of him. He didn't know the smaller on was even on him. Why did he even attack them in the first place. Yusuke sat up and looked the demon in the eyes.

"What the hell happened? Why did I attack you two anyway?" Yusuke asked while he rubbed the back of his head.

Red eyes stared intently at the half breed before him. Was he being serious? '_hmm, now that I think about it, Yusuke acted like he didn't know who we were. What happened to him to attack us let alone be laying in an alley bleeding.' _He thought. "Thats what I like to know. You woke up after you passed out from blood loss at the park then you just attacked us. After you knocked out Kurama I pined you down. What happened?"

Yusuke blinked. "Thats what I'd like to know. I don't remember anything before you found me or anything between the park and now." His fist balled in anger. Not once has this happened to him. If he was attacked what could make him loose his memory, because he never had before with anything of his fights even when he was knocked out. He wanted to know what happened and now.

* * *

**I hope you liked it but it will take me a while to update my computer is having problems **


	2. Chapter 2 Demon Mark

Here is chapter two, **I dont own,** I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed, passerby's gave him odd looks. "All because of reasons unknown for me missing work they demote me to bus boy. Hell I told them I didn't know why or how I was gone for a month but they don't care." He gritted his teeth in anger. "Well at least they let me still work but now my pay has been cut."

A guest of wind blew as he turned into his apartment building. He walked up the five flights of stairs, growling every time the wind hit him. He walked down to the last door on the walkway. Yusuke took out his keys, unlocking the door then slamming it closed. He threw himself down on the couch putting his arm over his eyes.

He couldn't believe how bad work was. Not only did they fuss him out for being gone for a month and not giving a good reason for it but they also ride his butt every chance they got. He hand to clean off the table and clean the tables too then go and wash the dishes. He was also made to get on his hands and knees to scrub the bathroom floors.

Yusuke really wanted to know what happened that month when he was gone. Once in a while he would get glimpse of darkness and hear screaming but that's it. It was really getting on his nerves that when someone touched him he jump or almost have a breakdown. For what ever happened to him it must of been very bad to make him act like that.

A demonic presents made it way to Yusuke. He frowned, he didn't want to deal with anyone tonight. He let out a sigh when the foot steps entered the living room. With out looking Yusuke spoke.

"What do you want Hiei?" He said letting his arm fall from his face, but his eyes were still closed.

"Hn." Hiei crossed his arms.

"I don't want to deal with anyone right now." Now Yusuke sat up and looked at the fire demon. "I just want to be left alone."

Hiei didn't make eye contact. He didn't want to deal anyone either but this is the best place he could go too. There was some event going on in the park, Kurama had a study session going on and he didn't want to deal with Mukuro right now. Hiei looked at Yusuke as he got up from the couch.

"What ever," Yusuke waked into the Kitchen. "Are you hungry?" A growl from Hiei's stomach was his answer. Yusuke laughed. "I guess you are. Give me a minute and your food will be ready."

Yusuke grabbed a pot adding water into it then setting it on the stove. He put it on medium heat. Once the water started to boil he added the noodles, an egg and some beef strips. He grabbed a bowl and chop sticks, placing them on the counter. He stirred the ramen while he added some sauce to add some flavor. After about two minutes he poured it all into a bowl then placed it in front of Hiei on the bar/counter.

Hiei looked at it like it was poison. He never really trusted human from no matter who made it. He blinked when the egg popped up on the surface of the liquid. Yusuke signed when he didn't move to eat the food. He grabbed the chop sticked getting some of the noodles and blew on them.

"Its not bad, see." Yusuke slriped the noodles and chewed. Once he swallowed he placed the chopsticks back in the bowl. "Its good."

Hiei took a seat and looked at the bowl again. After a minute he picked up the chopsticks and mimiced what Yusuke did. Once he swallowed his face lit up. This was better than anything he has ever tasted before, well at least here in human world. Yusuke smiled at him.

"Well buddy I'm going to bed, I had a bad day." Yusuke walked around the bar/counter. "I only have one room so you can either crash in my bed or on the couch, I don't care." With that Yusuke walked back into his room.

Yusuke woke up the next morning just as the sun shone through the window. He sat up stretching lazily then got out of bed. He made his way into in living room area. He figured he'd clean up Hiei's mess from last night knowing he wouldn't do it. His eyes widen in shock when he found the bar was clean and the bowl was put in the drain rack.

_'Hm that was nice of Hiei, but I still never thought he'd clean up after himself.'_ He looked over to the couch and found Hiei curled up on it. A small smile came to his face. _'No one should be that cute when they are asleep. Yeah I said cute, but he got Eikichi beat on the sleeping cuteness'_ He picks up the fire demon and takes him back into his room. He lays him on the bed.

Yusuke went through his to grab a nice pair of blue dress pants and a white button up shirt. He went into the bathroom and went into the shower room. He quickly took a shower then got dressed. He slicked back his hair and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom taking one more last look at Hiei and was about to walk out when he heard a soft voice call his name.

"Yusuke!" They knocked on the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, coming Keiko."

Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko's mom, Yusuke and a few other girls that Yusuke knew from when they went to school were at a dress shop for Keiko's wedding that coming up in six months. A woman lead them all over to a small part of the store where there was a dressing room. Keiko and the lady disappeared behind the curtain.

Yusuke had a bored face, he didn't want to do this. He didn't even realize that he had agreed to do this at all. He didn't back out of it because then Keiko would have a bitch fit over it all. Hell ever since they broke it off two years ago, she has been extra bitchy towards him, well can't say right after but once she got this guy she did but it was understandable because she wanted him to be apart of her life and wanted him with her.

Keiko stepped out in a strapless dress. The skirt came all the way down to the floor. All the girl 'awwed' and said 'so beautiful'. Yusuke kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't say anything unless he was asked. Keiko went back into the dressing room.

After a few minutes she came back out, this time the dress medium size straps then it puffed out like a dress from the 1800's. Again all the girls 'awwed', 'beautiful'. Yusuke turned his head away and snicked at how ugly the dress way. Keiko looks up at Yusuke.

"What do you think Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

Yusuke looked over at Keiko showing no sign he was laughing at the dress. "Honestly?" She nodded. "Well," He rubbed the back of his head. "You look like the Stay Puff Marshmallow."

All the ladies turned to Yusuke giving him daggers. He gulped, she wanted an honest answer. Sniffles reached his ears, he saw that Keiko was crying. She came towards him then slapped him hard as she could.

"Yusuke, you JERK!" Keiko said as she fell to her knees.

"Yusuke you can be so mean sometimes you know that." Botan chipped in as he held Keiko's shoulders.

"Yusuke I think you should leave if you going to be so rude like that." Keiko's mom said as she pushed him towards the exit. "When you're ready to apologies you know where we live."

"Yeah, Yeah." Yusuke said as he left the dress shop. He started to make his way to the park, he needed to let out some anger and at least there he could. "I'm not going to say sorry for a honest answer."

At the park he walked away to the most quite part of the park. Once he was there he punched a tree but not so hard that it would break and fall. He doesn't get it women want an honest answer and then get so mad when they get it. Women are the most confusing thing in the world. He hit the tree again and this time leaves fell from it.

"You shouldn't take out your anger on the trees." A deep voice said.

Yusuke looked up to see Hiei looking down at him. "Shut up Hiei, I can take my anger out on anything as I please."

In a blur Hiei was in front of him with his Katana's tip ti the boy's throat. Yusuke used his left arms to hit Hiei away. Hiei came back at him and Yusuke jumped out of the way, but Hiei kicked his face but Yusuke caught it throwing him towards the ground. Yusuke landed a few feet from Hiei. The fire demon got up and charged at the boy, Yusuke sided stepped then running away.

Hiei caught up to him swing his sword again. Yusuke stopped it between his index finger and thumb then gave Hiei and upper cut with his other fist. Hiei spit out some blood that formed in his mouth and once again charged at the half breed. He went to go swing his sword at Yusuke but at the last minute jumped up grabbing Yusuke's shoulder throwing him down to the ground.

Something inside Yusuke's mind broke and he quickly jumped up and grabbed Hiei by the neck then started punching him in the face. Hiei clawed at Yusuke's arm around his neck but that seem to make the punches come faster and harder. His last resort he kicked Yusuke in the stomach, making Yusuke drop Hiei. Soon Yusuke was back up to get ahold of Hiei again but Hiei tackled him to the ground.

Hiei straddled his waist and pinned down his arms. Yusuke was trying his hardest to break free from the hold. Hiei leaned down towards Yusuke's face only stopping a foot from his face.

"Yusuke?" He was struggling harder. "Yusuke calm down." Yusuke stopped and Hiei got off of the boy.

**A few nights later**

Yusuke pased the inside of his apartment. He has attacked his friends twice and he didn't even know he was doing it plus he keeps getting vivid dreams of torture and pain. He sees really bad thing happening to him but not 100% sure of what but he know it must of hurt made to make him scream out in bloody murder.

He grabbed a long sharp cutting knife front he knife block and stabbed a throw pillow from the couch. He was really angry and upset. No one knew what happened to nor did he and he wasnt getting any answer even from his dreams. He couldn't take the dreams the black out where he attacks the people he cares about.

He stepped away from the couch and brought the knife up to his wrist. Maybe, maybe if he ended everything then he could be at peace. He wouldn't need to know what was going on with him then. His nightmares wouldn't plague him and best of all he wouldn't fear of attacking his friends anymore or some random stranger and possibly killing them.

He brought the blade closer. He added pressure down the soft flesh. Just as he was about to sharply move the blade to the side his hand was jerked upwards. Yusuke's mind went blank at the touch, soon his body was reacting to the touch violently. The one who grabbed him tripped Yusuke and they both fell back.

The person landed on top of Yusuke making sure he held the arm that had the blade above Yusuke's head. Yusuke head butted the person causing them to loosen up their grip on his arm. Yusuke took that opportunity to rip his arm away and stab the person in the stomach. A groan from the person snapped Yusuke out of his daze.

The boy's eyes widen when he saw Hiei. He quickly sat up and backed away from the demon. "Hiei, I'm- I'm so sorry."

Hiei pulled out the knife and stood up, stumbling backwards. He walked towards the bathroom but fell onto the love seat. Yusuke walked over to Hiei, he reached out to get a better look at the wound but Hiei slapped his hand way. Yusuke screamed and fell off the couch. He backed up until he was under the bar.

Yusuke brought his knees up to his chest and his hands cover his ears as clear memories poured into his head of the past month. Him being chained up, many different demons taking turns beating him with various objects, some demons burns his skin with wards, and one tall and biggest demon forcing himself on to Yusuke too many times to count. He could fell every touch, every sting, every...every painful thrust.

Hiei blinked at the boy's strange behavior, but quickly went over to the boy. _'This isn't the first time he reacted strange to someones touch. When Kurama went to help get Yusuke ready to be healed, the boy attacked. The park he tried to kill me and now, its almost as if he was...' _Hiei's eyes widen. It all suddenly hit him everything that has happened. The poor boy has been rapped.

"Detective, its okay I'm not going to hurt you." Yusuke was still screaming and shaking. "Yusuke its me Hiei, feel my energy." He at least stopped shaking. "I'm going to touch you. I'm not going to hurt you."

Hiei reached up to remove Yusuke's hands from his ears and held his hands. Yusuke fell into Hiei's shoulder. Hiei tensed at the sudden contact but allowed Yusuke to stay there. He petting the boys hair in comfort.

"Hi-Hiei, he is goin to for me." He grabbed ahold of Hiei's tank tightly. "He told me if I ever tried to escape he'd come fine me and punish me so much worse."

Hiei growled. Yusuke was a very strong human and an even stronger demon, so anyone to make Yusuke feel so weak and scared had a death wish. Hiei so wanted to get his hands on this filth but the only way to do that and protect Yusuke something demon's only did once in their life.

"Yusuke," Hiei looked at the side of Yusuke's head. "I know I said I wouldn't hurt you but I need to do this to help you. It only hurts only a little bit. Do you allow it?"

Yusuke gave a small nod. Hiei pulled Yusuke's shirt back to reveal the nook of the neck. He opened his mouth and clamping down in the nape, Yusuke hissing a bit. His fangs pierced the flesh, blood coming up to the surface. Hiei poured some of his demon engery into the wound. After a minute pulled away a bit then licked the wound.

Yusuke soon fell asleep in Hiei's arms. Hiei just sat there holding the boy. He hoped this person will come soon so he could cut them down.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, again its going to be a while before i can update, i got to get my thoughts down for the next chapter lol.


	3. Chapter 3 Taken

**Here is chapter 3, I hope you like this one.**

**I don't own**

**Oh if anyone seeing thing i messed up on please let me know.**

* * *

It was a mild sunny day, three young men sat at an outside at a table that was in front of a cafe. They were laughing and cutting up. They haven't seen each other in over a month, so they wanted to catch up. The tall red head has been studying in Zoology, he have been getting straight A's. The other red head has been studying Botany and since he already knew a lot it was pretty easy. The brunette didn't tell them up whats been going on with him, he wasn't ready yet.

Kuwabara and Yukina have been dating for a while now and they are soon to be married after Keiko's wedding. Yukina has also been going to school so she can learn more about the human culture so she can blend in better. Kuwabara's cat Eikichi just had a litter of Kittens and she has been a very good mother. Shizuru has been dating men off and on, but has been working hard to support her brother and his cat.

Kurama hasn't been seeing anyone he has been more into his studies and taking care of his mother. She has became ill again but it was nothing too serious and she will come through. Kurama was the best man at his mother's wedding a year ago, and her husband has let Kurama live with them and help him through collage. Kurama was really happy that his mom found someone so nice to her and him.

"Ah! That tea was so good." Kuwabara said as he put his cup down. He turned to Yusuke. "So Urameshi you don't want to tell us what you've been up to since you been gone?"

Yusuke sighed. "To be honest I really don't remember much other than I was in demon world. The last memory I have was waking up here in my bed." He smiled. "But whatever happened doesn't compare to what's been going on with you guys."

"You must have hit your head pretty hard to not remember Urameshi." Kuwabara took another sip of his tea.

"It's possible. With you having amnesia you could regain memories any time or never at all. The mind is a funny thing." Kurama smiled. "So how has things been going since you got back."

"Well I still have my job at the ramen shop, which is good. Keiko and the girls kicked me out of the Bridle shop for saying this dress made her look like the Stay Puff Marshmallow man." Yusuke stopped for a moment to think of what else to tell other than the truth. "Oh Hiei came over the other night, I made him some food and he actually washed his dish. Believe it or not."

Kuwabara spat out his tea in shock. Kurama just smiled, not even in amazement that Hiei did something like that.

"That shrimp really cleaned up his own mess?" Yusuke nodded. "Wow I didn't think he had any kind of niceness or manners in him."

Kurama turned to the tall red head. "Do you mind going to get us some refills?" Kuwabara nodded then left. "How long have you been around Hiei?"

"Huh?" Yusuke was caught off guard his his sudden bluntness and change of tone.

"I can smell him all over you and the scent is very strong." Kurama looked at Yusuke's neck as he turned his head away from the fox. He at once saw for little bite marks on the boy's neck. Kurama let out a mental sigh. "Do you know what that means?" He pointed to the mark.

Yusuke blinked then caught on to what Kurama was asking. "He said it was to help protect me from the one who might of stabbed me." He sort of lied.

"That's a demon mate mark." He looked into Yusuke's. "Demon's mark others they want to mate with. We can only mark once in our lives, one mate for life."

"What the hell?" Yusuke jumped out of his chair. "Are you telling him he wants to mate with me and that's the only reason?"

"Like I said we mark who we want to mate. You will have to ask him that because I can't tell you why he did it. Maybe he did want to protect you from the demon that attacked you. Most demons just don't go putting their mark on someone just to protect them." Kurama sighed. He doesn't know what was going on in that little fire demon's head. Yes he liked Yusuke more than the rest of them but it was more out of respect and power, and he hasn't shown any affection towards anyone since hes known and even before that.

Yusuke took off towards his house just as Kuwabara was walking back. "Hey Urameshi?"

"Leave him be, he isn't filling too good at the moment." Kurama smiled up at the taller one.

Kuwbara just looked at the treating boy.

* * *

A punch connected to Hiei's left check. He stumbled to the side a bit from the force of the blow. He knew Yusuke wouldn't just randomly, that fox must of told him what the mark was. Hiei really didn't want to tell Yusuke about it or do it at all, but it was a connection he could have with the boy to find out who has hurt him in the most faultless way. He whiped away the little blood that came out of him mouth.

Yusuke was panting from anger and running towards the fire demon as he came into the house. He was beyond pisst with Hiei right now. Hiei knew what he did, what he was doing but he left Yusuke out in the dark. That wasn't even the thing that pisst him off the most, it was the fact he was now Hiei's mate. He didn't want to be anyone's mate right now, he just wanted to live life and get through this little..well not little but this whole rape thing before he wanted to be with any body.

Yusuke punched Hiei again but this time in the stomach. A grunt came out of the fire demon's mouth. He didn't fight back for two reasons, one Yusuke having another episode and two because he didn't tell Yusuke the truth. Hell Hiei didn't even want Yusuke as a mate but he really did want to help him and save him. Yusuke walked backwards towards the couch's arm rest and sat down.

Yusuke felt violated but not like how those demons did, more like trust violated. Yusuke didn't anyone breaking the trust he had in people, because that's the only real thing he had with anyone, the only thing he felt towards others. He rubbed his face as he sighed. He looked up at Hiei and saw he was standing in front of him. Yusuke's eyes widen when he saw emotion in the little fire demon face and eyes, they were sad. He was about to speak when Hiei utter something he was sure no one has ever heard from him.

"I'm sorry, Detective." Hiei looked away from the boy, he didn't want to see the judging glare from the other. "I shouldn't hid that from you. Trust me in when I didn't want to do it myself. What I did was very sacred to me and I can only do once in my life. I did want to protect you, no one deserves to go through what you did. Once I found out that you were raped," Yusuke flinched at the word. "I wanted to save you from that.

"You are so strong that no one has ever broken you, and now that they have I want their blood. I want to see them beg for their life. I want to see their life drain from their eyes as my blade pierces their heart." Hiei looked over at Yusuke now. "No we not full mates," Reading the boy's mind. "You would have to mark me as well even then we'd have to consummate the mating."

Yusuke just sat there taking in all the information. It was very rare that Hiei talked a lot or even revel so much. In the six years he has known Hiei not once has he heard the demon ever talk about someone with such love and caring other than his sister Yukina. The fact that Hiei did want to protect him and want to take revenge all because someone broke the half breed was completely shocking.

Yusuke looked up to meet red eyes. There were still lots of emotions going through the demon's eyes. "Hiei," He sighed. "I was fully prepared to yell and rant about this but, after hearing all that, I'm at a loss of what to say."

"Hmph." Hiei crossed his arms.

"I thank you." Yusuke's eyes soften and a small sad smile played on his lips. "I never knew, no, I knew you cared about me, all of us. You are willing to help me out even though you think being weak is underneath you and deserve to die. I should fill honored but I just fill so much more weak and useless.

"That guy took away any fight I had in me. He took everything from me and now I'm plagued with memories of what has happened and freaking out every time someone touches me. Now to top it off I got to worry about him coming for me. I-"

Hiei cut him off with his finger to Yusuke's lips. Surprisingly he didn't jump or black out. "Shut up Yusuke, I see you as an equal who I grew strong with, I don't see you being weak because of this, in fact you are strong. You went through something so horrible and your trying to make it work and live your life. I've seen humans and demons alike who couldn't handle it and killed themselves.

"Like i said thats why I marked you. It wards off demons and even if he some how manges to get to you I can find you through the link I made." A snarl made its way from Hiei, he hated showing this side to anyone but Yusuke did need this.

Yusuke smiled as he stood up. He embraced the little demon in a hug, this time the demon didn't tense at the touch. "Thank you Hiei. I'm going to go to bed, I have a double shift tomorrow. Stay if you want."

* * *

Yusuke's eye drooped after his long shift. It was another rough night, it was really busy. Yusuke was constantly busy the only time he got a break was on his thirty minute lunch break. He couldn't complain because he made over a hundred dollars, that's including tips. A few more nights like this and he could live well, not having to get just ramen to eat. He could get some fancy tuna and seafood.

A sound snapped Yusuke out of his little sleepy tune. He looked around and saw nothing. He walked a little faster. The sound came again this time coming from his right, he looked over and just as he did a black cat jumped out at him. He let out a very girly scream then cursed at the cat for scaring him. Trying to catch his breath he did hear someone coming up to him.

One arm wrapped around his waist and the other covered the boys mouth. Yusuke tensed up at the touch then started to shake as he was pressed up against a chest. A sickening laughed reached his ears, the blood drained from his face. Yusuke knew that laugh. He started to panic, his breathing became labored and he began to claw at the demon's arms.

"Now now pet, be nice and I wont punish you for running away." His tongue licked Yusuke's ears. "Hmm, I smell another demon's scent on you. Who has marked you, better yet who wants you?"

Yusuke stomped on the demon's foot, but it didn't bother him. In return the demon dug his claws into the boy's stomach. Tears poured out of his eyes from the fear and pain.

"We best be leaving for your little mate comes looking for you." The demon and the boy disappeared into the night.

* * *

**I hoping to draw some pics to go with this but it wont be for a while, until next time see ya.  
**


	4. Author's Note

sorry i havent updated in a long time but i sent to see the new thor movie with the family, and from then on the 2 weeks until thanks giving i was a little depressed bc i came to realize im deeply in love with actor (tom hiddleston) who played loki. and not the crush kind or because he is rich and handsome but for who he is as a kind hearted man. then i had thanks giving with my family. i will try to update for one more chapter b4 christmas starts, as of right now family is more important right now...again i will try to update b4 then...hope everyone had a good thanks giving and will have a good christmas, or to the holiday that you are apart of.


	5. AN 2

Sorry about this but i wont update prob til jan. I lost someone very important to me yesterday. i love her so much and i cant believe she is really gone and i dont even tknow why. she will be missed dearly b/c when she died part of me died too. R.I.P Hineko.


End file.
